Forgotten
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: Sakura looks at him as if they've never met, and that kills him a little. {Day Five of SasuSaku Month}


"Forgotten"  
(Day Five of SasuSaku Month.)

It's been years since he's seen her, so it is a surprise when Team Hebi comes into a hotel in some random village and the first thing that greets them is pink hair and green eyes.

It's more of a surprise when his previous teammate doesn't confront him, and instead gives all of them a wide smile. "Welcome to Shiro's Inn! How many rooms would you want?"

They wait for him to speak, turns to him because he's the leader, but his eyes are wide and he's uncharacteristically speechless that Karin immediately jumps into conclusion and screeches. "What the – Sasuke-kun! I'm prettier than her, and sexier too, what would you want from someone like _her_?"

And because his new team is a bunch of idiots, Suigetsu jumps at the chance to bicker with the sensor. "Are you blind, Karin? Pinky here is so beautiful that I'm commending Sasuke for having excellent taste, although it's a let-down he got her first."

"You shut up, Shark Breathe!"

"You wish, Slut!"

The noise they make makes his eyebrows twitch, but a small giggle from the counter makes his gaze return to her. She looks different from the last time he saw her: longer hair, taller build, and wearing civilian clothes with not a weapon on her body.

She looks far happier than before.

"Are they always like that?" She grins, staring expectantly at him. Her green eyes are sparkling and curious, and there is no spark that tells him that Sakura knows him. It was a strange sight to see.

Sakura looks at him as if they've never met, and that kills him a little.

"Aa."

"Sasuke-san, the rooms." Juugo silently reminds him, and knowing that the other two would be occupied for a long time, Sasuke tells him to shut Karin and Suigetsu up while he approached the desk.

"Four rooms." He grunts, and as he watches his former teammate bustling around and chattering about the prices, moving far more graceful than an average civilian should and betraying her shinobi status, Sasuke wonders what happened to her.

"Hana-chan!"

Sakura's head snaps to the left at the name, and Sasuke sees an old man approaching her from behind his side of the counter. He is beaming at her, as if she was his daughter. "New customers? My, I notice that the inn always fetch many customers whenever you're the receptionist, Hana-chan!"

Sasuke inwardly thinks that Sakura suited her better.

"Shiro-san!" Saku – Hana says, laughing lightly. She unconsciously tucks a stray hair behind her ear, and the action makes him slightly nostalgic. Sakura always did that whenever she was shy. "Don't be ridiculous. They're having four rooms."

The old man nods before looking at him. "Very well. Follow me, then."

The other three hears him, and hurries off after while he is left alone with Saku – Hana. She shook her head lightly. "I'm sorry about that, Shiro-san says the strangest things."

He is not normally talkative, but his curiosity gets the better of him. "Your father?"

"No, actually." Sakura - he refuses to call her Hana - says, not staring at him. "He took me in, after he saw me lying unconscious and nearly dead near the river. I was probably swept here by the flood. I… didn't remember anything about me or my past life, so he took me in." She looks at him then, an apologetic smile on her lips. "Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear my life story."

_Amnesia._

He finds out that he can't say anything, because an amnesiac Sakura isn't the same Sakura that he knew, that he remembered, that he left on that cold bench all those years ago, and when Sasuke looks at her there must be something in his eyes because she reels back and her green eyes look worried.

"Hey, are you okay shinobi-san?"

Always the selfless one. But she wasn't the same Sakura, because she wasn't the same girl who stayed with him and Naruto back at the chuunin exams, back where everything started to change.

"Shinobi-san?"

"Sasuke."

Green eyes blink at him, confusion marring the bright viridian. "I'm sorry?"

"My name is Sasuke." The second he says his name, he wants to take it back. But then she smiles at him, that big, impossible, beaming smile that stretches her face and brightens her eyes, and Sasuke finds him physically preventing himself from smiling back.

"Sasuke-san, then!" Sakura chirps.

The suffix is wrong, but it would have to do. He didn't want to stretch his chances – what if she would remember him or something? – but then another part of him laments that she doesn't remember his name.

He stuffs this part of him deep inside; he has no time for that.

* * *

Sakura has amnesia, omfg. Yeah, it has an abrupt ending, but I don't think I can make it longer without changing it to a multi-chapter. I never really get to finish those, so this is a oneshot. Reviews are appreciated.

[Day Five: Flood]


End file.
